Light Up The Dark
by Jesus' girl 4ever
Summary: "Leia..." Bail hesitated, not really knowing what to tell her. "The emperor has discovered my affiliation with the Rebellion." "What? Are-are they going to kill you?" "No, child. They have decided to do something much crueler." Everything Vader has known for the past eight years is tested when he finds himself in charge of a certain Alderaanean princess... AU, obviously.
1. Consequences

**Light Up The Dark**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 1: Consequences**

Darth Vader exited his shuttle, stepping onto Alderaanian soil. He disliked this planet, if only because of its similarity to Naboo. However, the emperor had ordered him to go, so he had gone. He was met at the landing platform by Viceroy Bail Organa. "Lord Vader," he greeted, bowing. "To what do we owe this unexpected honor?"

"Save the flattery, Organa. I'm here on business."

"I see. And what kind of business might that be?"

"Have you an office, Organa?"

"Yes, of course."

"Then we shall discuss it there."

The viceroy was confused, but he knew better than to argue. "Of course. It's this way."

 _ ***L*U*D***_

Upon the two's entrance into the office, Vader closed the door and began. "The emperor has become aware of your involvement with the Rebel Alliance, Viceroy."

Bail did his best to feign shock. "What! That's preposterous!"

"It is the truth, and we both know it. And I'm certain you're well aware of the consequences of treachery." Bail attempted to speak at this, but Vader interrupted. "However, for reasons I cannot fathom, the emperor has decided to be lenient with you." He paused. "You have a daughter, I believe, Organa?"

His eyes widened. "No. Do whatever you wish to me, but leave her be! I beg you, do not harm my child!"

Vader smirked. "Oh, I assure you, she will not be, as long as your involvement with the Alliance ends...immediately. To ensure your future...cooperation, she will return to Coruscant with me."

"You're a monster. You and the emperor both."

"That may be, but it is currently irrelevant. Your daughter and I will be departing tomorrow morning. Make certain she is prepared." With that, Darth Vader left, and Bail sank into a nearby chair, covering his face with his hands. _Oh, Leia. Oh, my precious baby girl._

 _ ***L*U*D***_

Breha wept when he told her the terrible news. Once she had recovered somewhat, the two went to tell Leia. Immediately after they entered her room, she sensed something was wrong. "Mother? Father?"

"Leia..." Bail hesitated, not really knowing what to tell her. "The emperor has discovered my affiliation with the Rebellion."

"What? Are-are they going to kill you?"

"No, child. They have decided to do something much crueler." He took a deep breath to steady himself. "Tomorrow, Lord Vader will return to Coruscant. And...you will be with him."

"What! No! I won't leave! They can't make me, Father!"

"We both know they can, Leia."

"But-but I don't want to go!"

"That doesn't matter to them, sweetheart. They want you to go in order to make sure I do what they say, so go you must."

Leia began to sob. Bail and Breha both wrapped their arms around their daughter and cried with her.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

The next morning, Princess Leia and her parents were in her bedroom, packing the things she was taking with her to Coruscant. "Well, I believe that's everything," the girl said, fighting back tears.

"Not quite," Bail replied, handing her a small holopic.

Leia gasped when she saw it. "Are they…"

"Your birth parents. Take it, but don't let Vader see it, whatever you do."

"I won't. Thank you so much, Father. I will treasure it." She wrapped her arms around his neck before hiding the pic underneath all her clothes. She then gathered a few holopics of her, Bail, and Breha and placed them on top of her other things. She then closed her luggage as a servant appeared in the doorway. "Lord Vader's shuttle has just landed, my lord."

"I-I suppose it's time to go, then," Leia said.

"I suppose so," Breha agreed. Bail took Leia's suitcase, and the three went to the landing pad, where Vader waited. Leia threw her arms around her mother's neck, both sobbing violently. To Bail's mild surprise, Vader took the bag himself instead of sending a stormtrooper to grab it. Bail then knelt and clung to his daughter for a few precious moments before Vader said, "It's time to go, princess."

She reluctantly detached herself from her parents. "I love you."

"And we love you, Leia. Never forget that," Bail responded, knowing that Breha was currently incapable of speech.

"I won't."

"Come, child. It's time," Vader said, his voice surprisingly gentle. She nodded and followed him into his shuttle, her broken-hearted parents watching, believing they would never see her again.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

As Leia entered the shuttle behind Vader, she began to turn to catch one last glance of Bail and Breha. Vader placed his flesh hand on her shoulder. "Don't look back, princess. It only makes it worse."

"How would you know?" she asked scornfully.

"I was separated from my mother when I was around your age; believe me, it makes it worse."

"You had a mother?"

"Everyone has a mother, Leia."

"I guess." They passed the remainder of the flight to the _Exactor_ in silence.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

After they had reached the star destroyer, Vader showed Leia to a small suite of rooms. "These will be your quarters while we are en route to Coruscant."

Leia glanced around. There wasn't much to see; the apartment seemed to consist of a bedroom, 'fresher, a small sitting area (which she and Vader were currently standing in), and a smaller kitchenette area with a food replicator. "Will I be expected to stay within these rooms for the duration of the journey?" _Because this trip is going to be so boring if I am._

"No, but there isn't much for a young lady to do on a star destroyer."

"And what if I'm not exactly what you'd call a proper young lady?"

He smiled. "Would you like a tour?"

"I'd love one, thank you." She grinned. He offered her his hand, which she took, and they left the rooms.

 _A/N: So in case you didn't figure it out, Vader isn't in the suit._


	2. Arrival

**Light Up The Dark**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 2: Arrival**

After Vader had shown Leia around the _Exactor_ , she returned to her room and replicated some food for her lunch. After she ate, she rifled through the meager amount of clothes that she and her mother had been able to fit into her suitcase. "I hope I'll be allowed to get some more on Coruscant," she muttered. Finally, she, after glancing outside of the small bedroom several times to ensure she was alone, withdrew the holo of her birth parents. "Mama was so beautiful, and Daddy, so handsome." She stared at it for several long moments, committing their faces to memory, before re-hiding it and beginning to look through the holos of herself, Bail, and Breha. The last one she held had been taken only a few months before, during a trip to the mountains. "Oh, Mother. Oh, Father," she whispered, gripping the holopic as she curled herself into a ball on the bed, sobbing until she fell asleep.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

Leia slept for several hours, but she was awakened by a knock on the bedroom door. "Princess?"

She leapt to her feet and scurried to answer. "Lord Vader?"

"I'm sorry to wake you, your highness, but I came to extend an invitation to supper to you."

"I would be happy to accept, if you'll give me a moment to freshen up." She giggled.

"Of course, princess." He smiled as he closed the door. She quickly began by splashing some water on her face to wash the sleepiness from her eyes. Then, she tucked some loose tendrils of hair back into her twin buns. Glancing back at her clothes, she contemplated changing but decided against it, simply smoothing out the wrinkles from the dress she currently wore. She turned and examined herself in the mirror. "This is as good as it's going to get," she murmured, opening the door once more. Vader stood from the couch where he had been waiting. "Are you ready, Princess Leia?" He offered her his arm.

"Yes, thank you." She placed her hand in the crook of his arm, and the two went to eat.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

The first few minutes of supper were quiet, but, finally, Vader broke the silence. "So, princess, what do you like to do for fun?"

"Well, I like to read. Oh, and I do have a name, you know."

He chuckled. "What kinds of books do you like, Leia?"

"Mostly historical, but they've got to be good and accurate. Lots of history books aren't both."

"Accurate according to whom?"

She froze; her parents had taught her the truth about the Clone Wars, but she knew that the Imperial curriculum wasn't exactly concerned about facts. "Isn't accuracy the same no matter who you ask?" she answered, choosing her words carefully.

"Indeed, but different people can have different interpretations of historical events, can they not?"

"I suppose so. But interpretations don't change the facts."

He cocked his head. "What do you mean?"

"Well, um, oh! One person might believe that the Jedi were traitors, and another might disagree, but neither can deny that the Battle of Christophis happened."

"Very astute. I suppose you're right."

Another silence descended, but this time Leia was the one to break it. "Do you know when we will be arriving on Coruscant?"

"I believe we will be there tomorrow afternoon."

"Oh. Thank you."

"You're welcome, princess."

Leia hesitated before deciding to throw caution to the wind and ask him the question that had been weighing heavily on her mind since she had left Alderaan. "Do-do you have any idea what will happen to me there?"

"I know nothing for certain."

"Then you have a guess?" she pressed.

He sighed. "Yes, I suppose I do."

"Please, won't you tell me? I've been going crazy, not knowing what's going to happen."

"Well, Leia, I believe that the Emperor is likely to place you in the custody of one of his most trusted men. Who that might be, I have no idea."

"But…" She bit her lip. "But, whoever he is, he's not likely to be kind to me, is he?"

"No, child, I'm afraid he isn't."

She nodded. "Well, at least I can prepare myself." She took a deep fortifying breath.

"Yes, I suppose you can."

Leia squeezed her eyes tightly shut. _I will not cry, I will not cry, I will not cry. I am Princess Leia of Alderaan. Princesses don't cry, not even when they're taken from their homes and turned over to cruel men just to satisfy a sadistic Emperor's paranoia._ She opened her eyes to see Vader's hooded face staring at her. Had she not known better, she would have guessed that he was looking at her with compassion. The two spent the remainder of dinner in silence.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

The next day, Leia's nerves were on heightened alert as they entered orbit around Coruscant. She and Vader departed for the surface of the planet in a shuttle. He glanced in her direction as they left the _Exactor._ "Are you all right, princess?"

"I'm pretty nervous, but other than that I'm fine."

He gently squeezed her shoulder as they landed. He guided her to walk in front of him, and they exited the shuttle and entered a waiting speeder, which took them to the Imperial Palace. Vader then led Leia to the room where Emperor Palpatine waited. "I have returned, my master," he said, kneeling (and pulling a certain unresponsive princess down with him).

"So I see, Lord Vader. This is Organa's brat, then?"

"Indeed, master."

"Hmm. Stand up, girl."

Leia did, willing her legs not to shake.

The Emperor studied her for several long moments, his yellow eyes never leaving her. After several long moments, he nodded. "Very well. Lord Vader, I am placing her in your care."

Leia's eyes widened and her breath hitched involuntarily.

"My care? But, master-"

"Do you dare question me, Lord Vader?" the Emperor roared, frightening Leia.

"No, my master, of course not."

"Good. Now, both of you, out."

Vader rose and left the room, Leia following closely (and wishing he would go faster; she did _not_ like the Emperor).

 _A/N: Whoa. I am floored by the reaction to this story. Seriously, for one chapter, I have 16 reviews, 17 favorites, and_ **42** _follows! That is crazy, and I want to thank all of you so much! Also, I have this whole story outlined, and it will probably be about 13 chapters. That being said, if anyone has any requests for Vader and Leia scenes, let me know, and I'll see if I can incorporate them. Oh, and if you haven't voted in my poll on my profile, please go do so!_

 _Edit: Oh, and the reason Leia didn't recognize Vader without the suit is, as I hinted at in this chapter, he always wears a hood. Sorry if that confused anyone._


	3. Settling In

**Light Up The Dark**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 3: Settling In**

Leia followed Vader into the waiting speeder. Both were silent for a few moments before Vader said, "Well, that could have been worse."

"Yes, it could have been," she agreed, hesitating before continuing, "Y-you won't hurt me, will you?"

"Of course not, princess. I'd never harm a child." He looked almost offended at the thought.

She glanced up at him. "Not even a Jedi youngling?"

"No."

"But...but I thought you led the march on the Temple," she said.

"The clones killed the younglings. I couldn't bring myself to do the deed." He paused, lowering his eyes. "The Emperor wasn't exactly pleased with my decision."

"Well, I think you were in the right," she muttered.

He chuckled. "Perhaps I was, and perhaps I wasn't. In any case, I couldn't do it." The two were silent until they arrived at Vader's castle. "Come, Leia," he said, offering her his hand. She took it, and he helped her out of the speeder before grabbing her suitcase. They entered together. Leia's hand crept up and slipped into Vader's. She quickly looked up to make sure that he didn't mind, but his hood betrayed no emotions.

Vader began to ascend the stairs, going to the living quarters. _I suppose she can have one of the spare bedrooms,_ he thought, looking down at the child who was holding his hand. _She's brave, I suppose. I'll give her that._ He, of course, didn't mind her holding his hand, but she didn't know that. Once they reached the top of the stairs, he almost opened the door to the first bedroom, but something told him to give her another room. He shrugged and continued walking, leading the girl. "That is my room," he said, pointing with his free hand. "However, I am rarely there. Usually, I'm on the _Exactor_ , or, if I'm here, I'll be in my study." She nodded.

Vader suddenly froze as he realized in which room the Force wanted him to put Leia. _No. Not there. Anywhere but there!_ Yet his feet and hands moved involuntarily to open the door to the room next to his. "This will be your room," he heard himself saying.

She entered the room and glanced around before turning back to him with a furrowed brow. "I-I thought you didn't know that the Emperor would turn me over to you."

"I didn't."

"Then, why do you have a room prepared for a girl my age?" She cocked her head.

He sighed. "Because, had my wife not died while she was pregnant, my child would have been about your age, and this would have been her room had she been a girl." He smiled slightly, remembering the many arguments with Padmé over the baby's gender. "Even though both my wife and child died eight years ago, I've updated the decorations in this room and the one I prepared for a boy on the anniversary of the day the child would have been born. I suppose, though, that it's time that I accepted that they're dead, and…" His voice broke. "And they're not coming back."

Leia looked up at him before slowly walking up to him and wrapping her arms around him tightly. He smiled and returned the embrace. After a few moments, he released her. "Well," he said, placing her suitcase onto her bed, "I'll leave you to unpack and get settled. Dinner will be in an hour."

"All right," she said with a bright smile.

He exited the room, wondering why and how that smile had such a hold on him so quickly.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

At dinner that night, Leia asked Vader, "Mist-I mean, Lord, Vader-"

He laughed. "You may call me Mister Vader, if you wish, Leia, since we will be living together for an undetermined amount of time."

"All right, Mister Vader." She giggled. "Well, my mother and I weren't able to pack very many outfits for me, and..." Her voice trailed off.

"And you need more clothes," he finished.

"Well, yeah."

"Would you like me to take you shopping tomorrow?"

She beamed. "Yes, please! Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

She bit her lip. "I hate to be a bother, but I have one more question."

"Well, go ahead and ask it. I don't bite, you know."

She chuckled. "I know. I was wondering if and how I would go to school. I mean, I know that I probably can't _go,_ but is there any way I can continue lessons here, whenever school starts back?"

"I suppose that I can look into something through the holonet."

"Thank you. I can't wait to go back to school."

"Really? You enjoy it?"

"Yes, I do. Didn't you?"

"No. I hated school, as a matter of fact."

"Most do, but I guess I'm strange."

"It's a good strange, then, princess."

They were quiet for a few minutes before Leia gathered enough courage to ask him one more question. "Do you ever take that hood off?"

"Occasionally, but never when others are around to see."

"Why not?"

"Because the Emperor does not wish for me to."

"Oh." Leia then gave a determined nod.

Vader inwardly winced; that motion reminded him strongly of Padmé. "What's that nod for?"

"It's just become my life mission to see you without the hood."

"Oh, really?" he asked. She grinned. The two finished their dinner in silence.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

The next morning, after his daily training regimen, Vader discovered a message on his comlink informing him that he had to attend a briefing in an hour and a half. He quickly cleaned up from his exercise and was about to leave when he remembered Princess Leia. _I suppose I should tell her that I'm leaving,_ he thought. He walked up to the door of her room and knocked. "Leia?" he asked. No response came, but he heard the shower going in her fresher. He entered her room and went to the fresher door. "Leia?" he repeated.

"Mister Vader?" she called. "Is something wrong?"

"No, no, nothing's wrong, but I thought you might like to know that I have to leave. I'll be back in a few hours, and I'll take you shopping then, all right?"

"All right. I'll be fine."

"Very well, then. See you later, princess." He turned and left.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

After Leia finished showering and getting ready for the day, she decided to explore a bit. The first place that had caught her curiosity was Vader's bedroom, and, since he was gone, she thought that now would be a perfect time to look around in there. She crept up to the door, trying to be quiet (even though she was certain she was alone), and opened the door, half-expecting it to be locked. It wasn't, however, so she entered. The simplicity of the room surprised her; there was very little in the way of decoration. In fact, all she saw was a couple of holopics on the dresser.

She tiptoed over to it and began to examine the holos. The first was of a dark-haired woman and a blond-haired boy, around her age. It looked to have been taken on a desert planet. Neither looked familiar to her. The other was of another dark-haired woman, but this one she thought she knew. She gasped. "No way…" She rushed to her room and removed the pic of her birth parents before rushing back to Vader's room. The women were indeed the same. "Sooo….why does Darth Vader have a holopic of my mom?" she asked herself, quite confused. After several minutes of staring at the holos, she finally re-hid hers and closed the door to his room before exploring the rest of the palace.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

Vader returned soon after, and she, of course, didn't mention her foray into his room, though she was dying to ask him how he knew her mom (not to mention exactly _who_ her mom was; she still didn't know). He took her shopping, as he had promised. She bought a lot of new clothes, and after she had finished, the two ate lunch and had ice cream. Still, for the rest of the day, the holopic in Vader's room haunted Leia. _How did he know her?_

 _A/N: THIS IS NOW MY MOST REVIEWED STORY! AHHHHHHHHH! I'M SO EXCITED! I'VE GOT THREE PAGES OF REVIEWS!_

 _Ahem. OK. Now that I'm calmer, thanks so much to all of you for your support. I really appreciate it._

 _Next chapter is Leia's revelation about why exactly Vader does have a holo of her mom…. That's going to be so much fun._


	4. Discovery and Illness

**Light Up The Dark**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 4: Discovery and Illness**

Leia opened her eyes and glanced at the chrono beside her bed. _Wow, 0600? It's too early to get up,_ she thought. After lying in bed for several minutes, she finally realized that she wasn't getting any more sleep that morning and got up and showered. By the time that was done, it was only 0645, and she had no idea what else she would do until breakfast, which she and Vader normally ate around 0800 _. I guess I could wander around and see if he's awake._ So she crept out of her room, trying to guess where he might be. _I doubt he'd be in his office this early...Wait! Didn't he say recently that he trains in the mornings before I wake up?_ She slipped downstairs to the basement, where she assumed his training facility would be, based on the fact that she had never seen it.

Sure enough, when she got to the bottom, she saw a large, open room with a hoodless Vader inside. He was standing at an angle that prevented him from seeing her, but she could see his face clearly. Her immediate reaction was excitement; her lone goal for the past several weeks had finally been accomplished. Before she shouted in success, though, she looked closer at his face, startled to find that she recognized him. _No way...he's my father?_ She was shocked, yet some things began to make sense, such as his "dead" baby who would be about her age and his holopic of her mom. _I wonder if he knows..._ She soon concluded that he didn't, remembering her adoptive father's advice upon her departure from Alderaan. _He's afraid for Mister Vader-no,_ Daddy _-to know who I am. But why?_

While Leia was a very smart eight-year-old, some things were just too much for her to comprehend, and this appeared to be one of them. She gave up thinking about it and plastered on a huge grin. "I did it! I finally saw you without your hood!" she called as she stepped out of the shadows.

Vader looked up and laughed. "It appears you did!" he replied as he came toward her. "Well? Am I what you expected?"

"No, but that's not a bad thing."

He smiled. "What are you doing up so early?"

She shrugged. "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

"Ah." He nodded. They stood in a companionable silence for several more moments before Vader spoke, "Well, I'm going to go get cleaned up, and perhaps you should start on your schoolwork for today?"

She sighed. "I guess I should."

"I thought you liked school," he said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"I do, but...well...not this early." She groaned.

"But you're awake, so you ought to put the time to good use, right?"

"I know, I know." She yawned.

"A nap might be in order later, hmm?" he asked teasingly.

She rolled her eyes. "Maybe, but probably not."

"Too old for naps, Leia?"

"Yes, I am."

"I see. Well," He winked at her. "I'm not, as long as I'm tired enough." By this time, they were at their respective rooms, so they parted for the moment, Leia still marveling at her earth-shattering discovery.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

A couple of weeks after she learned that Vader was her father, Leia woke up and immediately groaned. "I don't feel good," she muttered. Slowly, she turned her head and was shocked to see that it was nearly 0800. She began to haul herself out of bed, but she collapsed back down. "Mister Vader?" she called, hoping her father could hear her.

In his room next door, Vader did indeed hear Leia calling and instantly rushed to her room. "Leia? Leia, what's wrong?"

"I don't feel good," she murmured.

He crossed the room in three long strides and laid his flesh hand on her forehead. "You're burning up, princess. I think you have a fever."

"I believe you," she whispered, trying to push her covers aside.

He helped her remove them before beginning to walk away.

"Where are you going?" she asked weakly.

"I'll be right back, Leia. I'm just going to get a medical droid, all right?"

"Oh. OK."

He smiled and hurried to find a medidroid. Though he didn't want to admit it, he knew that he was worried about her because he cared about her. _I'm a Sith; I shouldn't care for anyone, much less a Rebel princess._ Yet, in his heart, he knew that he already cared for her too much to ignore.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

The medical droid examined Leia and determined that she had a virus, nothing too serious, but she did need rest. She wasn't happy about having to stay in bed, but Vader insisted that she obey the droid. Finally, she agreed, albeit begrudgingly. "But what if I need something? Can't I get out of bed then?" she asked slyly.

He chuckled. "No, but I'll be here; I can get things for you."

"You really would do that?"

He smiled and began to gently stroke her hair. "Of course I would. Why wouldn't I?"

"I just didn't think you'd want to waste your time taking care of me."

"It wouldn't be a waste of time at all."

She grinned, but her smile slowly faded. "Uh, Mister Vader?"

His brow furrowed. "Yes, Leia?"

"I think I'm going to need a bucket or something very soon." She flung her hands over her mouth.

He nodded and swiftly retrieved a wastebasket. He was just in time, too.

The girl sighed. "This is going to be a long week or two."

 _ ***L*U*D***_

Leia was right in one way; the next week and a half were very long as she lay in bed nearly all day. There wasn't much for her to do after she finished her school for the day besides watch the holonet and read, and both of those got old very quickly.

However, in another way, she almost wished that they had lasted longer, because her father was there for her almost all day, every day. He spent time with her, tried to keep her from being too bored, fetched things for her, and essentially doted on her. She loved it. Some doubt had entered her mind about his ignorance of their relationship, if only because he was so attentive.

She would have given almost anything to have spent a week and a half with him like that without being sick. In short, she had begun to truly love her father.

 _A/N: Whoa! Over 50 reviews! I am so happy! Thank you all so much!_


	5. Missing Princess and Panicking Sith Lord

**Light Up The Dark**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 5: Missing Princess and Panicking Sith Lord**

Vader couldn't hide his sense of foreboding as he approached his castle. _Something must be wrong; I just know it._ His fears were confirmed when he saw the clones guarding the castle on the ground, groaning as they awoke. He ran to the nearest one, helping him sit up. "What happened here?" he demanded.

"Someone attacked us! We didn't expect it!"

"What about the princess? Where did you last see her?"

The trooper cocked his head, thinking. "She was in the garden, playing."

"Before or after the attack?" Vader asked, though he realized with a sinking feeling that he already knew the answer.

"Before, my lord."

Vader nodded curtly. He leaped to his feet and began to run towards the garden. "Leia! Leia!" he called. He froze when he arrived at her favorite spot to play. On the ground lay a pristine white shoe. He slowly picked it up, while trying to find Leia's Force presence. He could tell that she was still on Coruscant, but she was far away. Something else caught his eye. "Blood?" He reached out a hesitant hand to touch it. It was indeed blood. "I swear to you, my princess, whoever has hurt you will pay." _Wait. When did she become_ my _princess?_ He shook his head. _I don't have time for such foolish questions. I must find her._

 _ ***L*U*D***_

Leia groaned as she awoke. _Ow. My head._ Her eyes snapped open as she remembered what had happened. _I've been kidnapped!_ She noticed the binders around her wrists and rope tied around her ankles. _There's something covering my mouth, too._ She felt the air on her right foot and recalled flinging that shoe at one of her attackers. A sharp pain in her left arm reminded her of the vibroblade that one of them had stabbed her with. Panic rose in her, but she forced herself to calm down. _Daddy will come for me. I know he will._

Another part of her whispered, _But he doesn't know he's my daddy. He might decide to just leave me here._

 _He wouldn't do that, even though he doesn't know! He loves me!_

 _Does he?_

 _Yes. Now shut up!_

Leia's mental argument was cut short when one of her captors entered the room with a cup in his hand. He knelt beside her, untying the cloth around her mouth and lifting the cup to her lips. Leia drank the water gratefully. "Thank you," she said just before he replaced the gag.

"Well, you're no good to us dead, girl." He left her alone again.

 _Oh, Daddy. Please hurry._

 _ ***L*U*D***_

Vader paced around his office, desperately hoping (in vain, he knew) that he would hear the now-familiar voice calling his name. So far, there had been no leads regarding his princess's whereabouts, and he was about to storm out and coordinate the search himself. Then, his comm buzzed. He answered it immediately. "Yes?"

"Lord Vader, we might have found a clue!" the voice at the other end replied.

"Where are you?" he snapped.

"I'll send you the coordinates, my lord."

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Vader hung up. "I will find you, my sweet princess, and I will bring you back. I cannot live without you anymore."

 _ ***L*U*D***_

Leia bit at the gag in her mouth. _Daddy, hurry up! They haven't fed me, and I'm getting hungry! My arm hurts really badly, too!_ Suddenly, one of her captors barged in. "Tell me, little girl, why Lord Vader hasn't responded to our demands? He must not care about your life after all." The man leaned over and cruelly ripped the piece of cloth off of her mouth.

She coughed. "Maybe not. Or maybe he's planning to rescue me and destroy you all," she declared defiantly, but the ferocity of her words was dulled by the cracking of her voice.

He scoffed. "If he does, he cannot hope to rescue you before we kill you."

"You underestimate him," she replied coolly.

"I believe that you underestimate us."

"I thought you wanted me alive."

"We do, but we also will not risk you being rescued."

"Oh. He'll kill you if you hurt me, you know." Leia was not exactly sure of this fact herself, but she wanted to make this creep afraid of her daddy. By the way his face paled, she had succeeded.

"If he doesn't care enough to respond to us, he won't care enough to rescue you." He roughly replaced her gag and walked out.

 _Oh, Daddy. You haven't forgotten me, have you?_ _You can't have. You're coming; I know you are._ She curled into a tiny ball. _Please hurry. I need you._

 _ ***L*U*D***_

"Have you pinpointed the location of Leia's kidnappers?" Vader was getting impatient with the amount of time tracking down his little princess was taking.

"Indeed we have, my lord," the man responded.

"Then a strike team and I will go to rescue her immediately."

"I have taken the liberty of assembling one for you, Lord Vader."

"Good." He stormed out to be met by a group of soldiers. "We are leaving now to find the princess," he commanded.

The troops responded with a simultaneous, "Yes, sir!" and followed him.

 _I'm coming, little princess. I'm coming for you._

After several minutes, the group arrived at the kidnappers' base. Vader didn't need to issue orders to the men; they knew their job, and they knew it well. Vader strode to the doorway beside the men. Using the Force, he opened it. His red blade ignited, he stepped inside, sensing that the last thing most, if not all, the scum within would see was the yellow gleam of his eyes.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

As she lay in the bare cell-like room she had been placed in, Leia couldn't help but hear fighting in the next room. _Daddy finally came!_ she realized. _Just in time, too, because I feel terrible. My arm hurts so badly!_

The door was blown open by some incredible force. She smiled widely. The man quickly knelt by her side and removed her gag. "Daddy!" she whispered before she closed her eyes and knew no more.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

Vader frowned as he lifted his princess into his arms. _She must be delirious enough to assume I am Bail_ , he thought as he glanced at the wound on her arm. _Even_ I _can tell that's infected. I've got to get her to a medcenter._ He sat in his speeder and cradled her in his arms. Reaching into his pocket, he withdrew her pure white shoe, which he had carried around since she had disappeared, and placed it on her foot. "I've got you now, Leia, and I won't let anything hurt you again."

 _ ***L*U*D***_

He took Leia to the medcenter, where the doctor gave her bacta for her wounded arm and assured them both that she would be all right in a few days. Vader never mentioned to Leia that she had accidentally called him daddy.

 _A/N: Right. How much of an accident do you think it was? Certainly not as much as he thinks it was._

 _Anyway, here's a hobbit-style birthday present for you! (That's a Lord of the Rings reference; hobbits give presents on their birthdays, not receive them.) Yep, today's my birthday!_


	6. Research and Birthday

**Light Up The Dark**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 6: Research and Birthday**

Leia sighed. "Now that Daddy's had to go on a mission, I'm lonely. Hmm…" Her eyes lit up. "I know! I'll research Mama and see if I can figure out who she is!" She retrieved the holo of her parents and inserted it into the holonet receiver. She quickly took the image and copied it onto the receiver. She then cropped her father out of the picture and searched the 'net for similar images. "Senator Padmé Amidala, hmm? Not exactly the kind of person I can imagine Darth Vader falling in love with, at least not according to what little my history book says about her, but…"

Leia began to read one of the biographical articles on her mother. "Queen of Naboo at the age of fourteen…queen during the Trade Federation invasion-now, that's interesting-…uh, let's see…she served two terms and then became senator of Naboo, then the entire Chommell sector…part of the Loyalist Committee and the Security Committee and signer of the Declaration of the 2,000-she was busy…she fought in several major battles of the Clone Wars, including the First Battle of Geonosis. She was a friend to the Jedi, known to be close to Skywalker and Kenobi particularly. She died soon after the Empire took over…some believe she died of a broken heart. Dead along with her was her child-wait, what?"

Her brow furrowed. "I'm alive-at least I think so- and that's the year I was born, so why does this say that the child died with her?" She bit her lip. "I wonder if there's any holo footage of her funeral…oh! There it is!" She quickly pulled the video clip up and began to watch it. "Mama," she whispered, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. "She does look pregnant, though, but she can't be…" Leia sighed. "Well, there's not much I can do to figure that out…what's that?" She quickly scrolled down to see an article entitled, "Could Padmé Amidala Be Alive?" She opened the page and began to read the person's theory, but then she noticed other theories that the person had published. "Was the Emperor Behind the Clone Wars?" she read. "Is the Emperor a Sith Lord?" She huffed. "If this person thinks crazy things like _that,_ how can they be trusted about Mama's being alive?"

She sighed. "Well, I wonder what I can find about Daddy that I don't already know…" She searched for Darth Vader and began to read a biography on him. "Nothing before the Empire took over? That's strange. One would think that there would be something about his background. Well, all this Imperial stuff isn't all that interesting." A finger tapped her lips. "Maybe I can find him under another name." She took her downloaded holopic and cropped her mother out and image-searched the picture of her father. Her jaw dropped when the results appeared. "No way…Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker are the same person?" She opened a biography and nodded. "That picture of Anakin sure looks like Daddy."

She read the article, smiling. "Now, _this_ is more exciting." Apparently, her daddy had been a part of just about every major battle of the Clone Wars. "Not really surprising," she murmured. She twirled a lock of hair around her finger as she finished the article. "Interesting. Mama's didn't mention her being in love with Daddy, and Daddy's didn't mention his being in love with Mama. Was it a secret, then? It must have been. How, then, does Father know?" She chewed on her lip, but her musings were interrupted when she heard someone approaching. "Oh, no! Daddy's home! He isn't supposed to be back for another week or two!"

She quickly shut down her holonet receiver, yanked the holo of her parents out, and slipped it back into its hiding place. She let out a slow breath, just as a familiar voice called, "Leia?"

She opened her door. "Mister Vader!" She ran forward and hugged him tightly. She had begun to do that whenever he returned from a mission, and he was finally getting used to it. This time, he returned it for a brief moment before they both stepped away. She smiled up at him. "Not that I'm not happy to see you or anything, but I thought you would be gone for another week or more."

"I would have been, but I had to come back early."

"Can I ask why?"

"I couldn't miss tomorrow, could I?"

Her brow wrinkled. "Tomorrow?" Her eyes widened in comprehension, and she nodded. "Oh. You had to return for the Empire Day celebration?"

He chuckled. "No, of course that isn't it. The Emperor could care less about my being there."

"Then why?"

"Leia," he said in a mock stern voice. "Don't tell me you forgot your own birthday."

She giggled. " _I_ didn't forget, but I didn't know that _you_ remembered."

"How could I forget? A ninth birthday is a very important occasion, you know."

She smiled and reached up to put her hand into his. "You didn't really have to come back, though."

"I know, but I wanted to." He gently squeezed her hand. "Now, what shall we do tomorrow to celebrate?"

"Well, we've gotta have a cake."

"A cake is a must for a birthday party," he agreed.

"And maybe we can play a game together?"

"If you want to, child."

She nodded fervently. "I do want to. We can watch a holovid or something, too."

"Whatever you want to do, Leia. It is your birthday."

 _ ***L*U*D***_

The next day was, quite possibly, one of Leia's favorite birthdays ever. She and her father played together, watched a holomovie, and pretty much just spent time together. That night, Leia and Vader sat together, Leia curled up against his side. "Thanks for today. I had fun."

"I had fun, too, princess." He wrapped his arm around her and gently squeezed her shoulders.

"Maybe we can do things like this more often, Mister Vader," she murmured, getting a little drowsy.

"Maybe we can," he replied softly, watching the girl drift off to sleep. He smiled and lifted her into his arms, carrying her to her bed. "Good night, Leia. And happy birthday."

 _A/N: That Leia is a bit sneaky, isn't she?_


	7. VacationsField Trips

**Light Up The Dark**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 7: Vacations/Field Trips**

While Vader had realized that his young ward was not exactly predictable, he had, at least, begun to expect her to act a certain way. She had been raised a princess, after all. Therefore, when she came barreling down the stairs, shrieking happily and beaming for no apparent reason, he was understandably surprised. "Leia! What are you screaming about?"

She grinned even more widely (he hadn't thought that was possible) and attached herself to him. "I'm on break next week from school!"

"I thought you _liked_ school?"

"I _do,_ but a break is nice! Besides, that means more time I get to spend with you! Oh, what can we do? Will you be here next week? What can we do? Can-"

He covered her mouth with his hand, gently pushing her to release him. "Breathe, Leia. I was just coming to tell you; I'm leaving tomorrow, and I will be gone most of next week. I'm supposed to oversee negotiations on Corellia."

Her face crumpled. "Oh."

He bit his lip. "But, you know, these negotiations shouldn't take as long as I'm being sent for…and they're not exactly anything classified." He squeezed her shoulder. "Would you like to come along?"

She lit up. "YES YES YES YES YES!" She flung her arms around him, and he accepted the fact that convincing her to let go permanently was as likely as snow on Mustafar.

"Go pack, then."

She nodded and raced up the stairs toward her room, but she quickly reappeared. "Oh, and this will help with the paper due at the end of the week after next week! It's supposed to be about diplomacy and that kind of thing! I can call it research!" Before Vader could respond, she was gone again.

He chuckled. "I don't think she's ever still." He paused. "Then again, I never was at nine."

 _ ***L*U*D***_

Leia quickly began throwing things into a suitcase. "I can't wait! Oh, this will be so much fun!" She debated packing her holo of her parents but decided against it, seeing as how she wouldn't actually need it. She did, however, pack her datapad so that, in case she was allowed to sit in on the talks, she could take notes. She flew back to the top of the stairs. "Mister Vader!" she called.

He came to stand where she could see him. "Yes, princess?"

"How long will we be gone? I need to know how many outfits to pack."

He cocked his head. "Pack for a week; we might be back before then, but just to be safe."

"All right! Thanks!" She darted back into her room and continued packing. _I wonder what Daddy's got planned for us to do?_ She shrugged. _I'll find out when he wants me to._

 _ ***L*U*D***_

When the two arrived on Corellia, they were immediately escorted, on Vader's request, to the negotiation table. To Leia's delight, she was allowed to remain and take notes (once she explained in her precocious princess voice that it was for a school project). She sat beside Vader, rather swallowed up in his ever-present cloak, not that she minded. Underneath the table, where no one could see, she reached around to find his hand. Once she had grabbed it, she gently squeezed it, knowing that he was anticipating being very frustrated for several hours.

To her surprise, he squeezed back before releasing her hand. "Shall we begin?" he asked. Leia turned her datapad on and began to chronicle the meeting.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

Once Vader and Leia were in their hotel suite, he let out a longsuffering sigh. She giggled. "You were bored."

He looked at her, raising his eyebrow. "How could you tell?" he asked sarcastically.

She shrugged. "Oh, I don't know. The fact that your foot started tapping incessantly after about three minutes, perhaps? Or the way your hands were balled up into tight fists after eight? Or maybe it was-"

"All right, I understand," he replied. "You win; it _was_ obvious, wasn't it?"

"Of course. To me. But I don't think it was to anyone else, if that makes you feel any better?"

"A bit." He sighed. "I've always preferred aggressive negotiations to diplomatic solutions." A wistful look covered his face, and he appeared lost in memories.

"That sounds like the beginning of a story," she prompted.

He bit his lip. "Perhaps one day, but not today. Now," he said, crossing over to his room, "why don't we go grab some supper and then do some sightseeing?"

She bounced up and down. "That sounds like fun!" She darted into her room. "Give me five minutes!" she called over her shoulder.

Behind her, she could hear his skeptical voice, "When have I heard that before?"

 _I wonder if Mama said that a lot?_ Leia didn't allow herself to ponder the question; she had a fun evening to look forward to, and the more quickly she got ready, the more quickly she and her daddy would be able to go out.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

To Vader's relief, the negotiations didn't take as long as he had been afraid they would take. He and Leia would have two days extra before they had to return to Coruscant. "What do you wish to do today, princess?" he asked on their first completely free day.

She grinned. "Wellll, I heard about this big amusement park in the city."

"Indeed; I've passed it multiple times on past visits."

"D'ya think we could go?" she asked hopefully.

"I don't see any problem with that," he agreed, while inwardly admitting that those big brown eyes could have talked him into doing just about anything.

She clapped her hands. "Wonderful! This will be great!"

 _ ***L*U*D***_

The next day, Vader and Leia spent their time seeing the main historical sites on Corellia. Vader enjoyed himself that week more than he would care to admit.

Leia was most excited about the 'A' on her diplomacy paper. Well, that and the amusement park.

 _A/N: Don't worry, folks; this is the last of the "filler" chapters. We actually get plot movement in the next chapter! *gasp* I promise!_

 _Also...*shrieks* OVER 100 REVIEWS! THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!_


	8. Bail ReturnsVader Gets With the Program

**Light Up The Dark**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 8: Bail Returns, and Vader Gets With the Program**

"Leia, I have a surprise for you." Vader winked.

Her eyes widened. "Oh, really? What is it?"

"The Senate is supposed to be in session today."

She raised her eyebrows. "That's your surprise?"

He chuckled. "No. My surprise is concerning a certain Senator who is currently on the capital. From Alderaan, I believe." He stopped, letting her figure out what he was really saying.

"You mean Father's on planet?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes, he is."

"Can I see him? Oh, please say I can!"

He laughed. "Of course you can, child. I've already contacted him; he'll be here around 1300. I'll be in a meeting then, so you two can spend some time alone."

"Thank you so much, Mister Vader!" She hugged him tightly.

He returned the embrace. "You're welcome, princess."

Leia twirled a strand of hair around her finger. "Does the Emperor know about this?"

"Not exactly, but he hasn't said you couldn't see your father."

She nodded. "So we share a philosophy then."

"What do you mean?"

"Better to ask forgiveness than permission."

He laughed. "I suppose so."

 _ ***L*U*D***_

Leia stared out the viewport that allowed her to see whoever was coming to the door. She had been watching for her father since 1230, just in case Bail was early. Finally, at exactly 1300, his speeder pulled up. She flung the door open. "Father!" She raced past the clones guarding the outside into her father's arms.

"Leia!" he greeted, clinging to her.

"Oh, it's so good to see you! I've missed you so much!" She tugged him inside and closed the door.

"It's wonderful to see you, too, dearest. So…how have you been?" he asked casually.

She huffed. "I'm _fine._ I've not been hurt…by my own _daddy._ "

He looked confused. "What?"

"You know exactly what I mean, Father. I know perfectly well that Lord Vader is my daddy. And if you didn't want me to find out, why did you give me a holo of him and Mama?" She put her hands on her hips.

He took a deep breath. "I didn't know you'd wind up living with _him_ , Leia! And I didn't think that he would let you see him without his hood." He sighed. "Does he know?"

"No, I don't think so. I haven't told him, and he hasn't acted like he does know." She winked. "And he didn't _let_ me see him."

"I see." He touched her shoulder. She shrugged his hand off. "Leia, let's not argue while we're actually together. I don't know if or when we'll get another opportunity like this."

She sighed. "I know. Sorry, Father. Come on; let me show you my room."

 _ ***L*U*D***_

The next morning, Leia woke up early. She showered and went to find her daddy. He was downstairs, training. She watched with wide eyes as he, from the other side of the room, lifted a box into the air. "Whoa! Can you teach me to do that?" she cried.

He whirled around. "Leia, you scared me. What are you doing up at this hour?"

"Couldn't sleep. Can you teach me?" she begged.

He sighed. "Leia, the Force is not something that can simply be taught. You have to be born with the ability to use it."

"And I wasn't?"

"No. I've seen your records; your midichlorian level is too low for you to use the Force."

She cocked her head. "What would happen if it had been higher? And what are midichlorians?"

"Midichlorians are microscopic life forms that live inside the cells of every living thing. People who have a large number of them are able to touch the Force. With a high count of them, had you lived during the Republic, you would have been taken to the Jedi Temple to train."

"And now?"

"Now…now most Force-sensitives are either taken by the Emperor to be trained as his servant, loyal to him alone, or…"

"Or what?" When he didn't respond, Leia took a guess. "They're killed, aren't they?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Well, then, could my parents have had someone change the records to protect me?"

Vader bit his lip. "I suppose it's possible…but usually Force-sensitivity is inherited, at least in part, and neither Bail nor Breha is even close to sensitivity."

She huffed. "So I haven't mentioned that I'm adopted?"

He raised his eyebrows. "No, you haven't."

"Well, I am. Can you do the test and see? Please?" She stared up at him with those wide brown eyes that he knew he had no chance against.

"Oh, all right. Come on." He led her to an upstairs room where he had a testing device. He took her hand, saying, "I'll need to prick your finger, Leia."

She nodded. "That's fine."

After withdrawing a small amount of blood into a syringe, he watched the machine as it began to read the blood sample. The reading appeared on the screen. Vader's jaw dropped. "That can't be right."

"What is it?" she asked, trying to see the device.

"I've only seen one count higher than this."

"Really? Whose?" she queried excitedly.

"My own, which is the highest ever recorded. Yours is only slightly lower."

Her eyes widened. "So…about teaching me…"

He laughed. "Why don't you go get started on school for the day, and, after school, I'll start your training."

She sighed and nodded. "That would probably be best, I suppose." She left the room, going to her own. Vader stared at the reader in his hand for another moment before shaking himself and going to shower. _How is this possible?_ he continued to wonder for the rest of the day, especially as he began training her that afternoon.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

Leia had taken to using the Force remarkably quickly, though Vader was only teaching her to use the Light Side. He couldn't bring himself to teach the sweet girl the Dark Side. Once she was in bed, he finally decided to run a test to find out who her birth parents were. He took the sample of blood he had used earlier and ran it through the old Jedi Temple records, which he had access to. The test took a few minutes to complete, but soon the result appeared on the screen. Vader's jaw dropped as the last name he would have expected met his eyes, the name of Anakin Skywalker.


	9. Killing the Emperor and StubbornPrincess

**Light Up The Dark**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 9: Killing the Emperor (and Stubborn Princess)**

Vader stared at the screen. "That…that's not possible. How can she be my daughter?" His eyes widened. "If she's my daughter, then I must not have killed Padmé!" He covered his mouth, tears leaking out of his eyes. "I know, of course, that she's dead because I saw her funeral, but still…it wasn't my fault." He squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh, my angel."

Vader's concentration was broken when his comlink went off. It was the Emperor. He took a deep, fortifying breath before answering it. "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"Lord Vader, I have received word that Bail Organa is still in league with the Rebel scum. Bring the girl to me. He must learn what the price for his failure will be…and who will pay it."

"Y-yes, Master."

The transmission ended. Vader covered his mouth again, his breath coming in short gasps. _No. No, no, no, no. I cannot allow him to harm my daughter._

 _But you know what he will do to you,_ another part of his brain whispered.

 _Better me than her._

 _He'll kill you, and then what will stop him from hurting her?_

 _True._ He closed his eyes. _Then he will not survive the night._

His mind made up, Vader-no, Anakin- rose and went to collect his lightsaber. He paused at the door beside his. He nodded and opened it silently. Anakin walked to his daughter's bedside. He brushed a lock of hair away from her forehead and leaned forward, gently pressing a kiss to it. "I love you so much, my dearest Leia," he murmured. He turned and left, not seeing the deep brown eyes snap open.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

Anakin entered the Imperial Palace, striding in the direction of the throne room. The door swung open, and he entered. The Emperor rose. "Lord Vader, where is the girl?"

"She's safe, which is more than I can say for you." He ignited his lightsaber, the red glow filling the darkened room.

"So, the pupil turns on his master, does he," was the calm reply before another red beam appeared. The sabers met with a crash. "Why would you betray me over…her?"

"No reason you should worry for!" Anakin shoved Sidious backward. Blue bolts of lightning flew at the younger man. He easily absorbed them with the Force. "That won't work on me anymore, old man," he taunted. Palpatine's blade came up again. As Anakin attacked the Sith Lord relentlessly, the other managed to find an opening in his defenses. Anakin gasped as a searing heat hit his arm. Palpatine laughed, momentarily relaxing. Anakin finally saw a small opportunity and took it, stabbing the old man in the chest. The body tumbled backward, and Anakin stood over it, trying to find any signs of life. There were none.

He let out a rush of air. His arm throbbed. _Oh. Wait. I'm in charge of the Empire._ He huffed. _Wonderful. I wish-I wish Padmé was here. She would be able to transition back to a Republic._ He stopped at that thought, realizing that was indeed what he wanted to do: restore the Republic. _If that's what I'm going to do, then I guess I know who to go to, considering what brought on this fight. It'll require giving up a lot of my pride, but I can do it._ He sighed and pulled out his comlink, searching for Bail Organa's frequency.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

"And you're certain you want to do this?" Bail asked for the eighth time as the three (Mon Mothma had also come, on Bail's invitation) finished up filling out the paperwork required.

Anakin gritted his teeth. "Again, Organa, I am. I never wanted to be Emperor."

"Then why did you do all this? In the beginning, I mean? You already told us that you meant to kill him early on." Mon asked, sounding genuinely curious.

"Someone else would have had the power," he answered. "Someone who was a better politician than I could ever hope to be."

"Padmé," Organa guessed.

Anakin sighed. "Yes. But that is in the past. And, as I do not believe that I am needed anymore, I take my leave of public life." He rose to leave.

"Where will you go now?" Mon asked.

"If one of you could tell me where Obi-Wan is, I…I need to go see him." His eyes filled with tears. "I-I need to apologize."

Bail bit his lip before sighing. "Tatooine."

Anakin's eyes widened in momentary surprise. "Thank you." He swallowed hard. "It's a fitting hiding place, I suppose. I'd never have gone there." He turned to go once more.

Bail's voice stopped him. "What about Leia?"

He had been expecting this question ever since he had revealed that he knew that he was her father. "I've been thinking about that. I think it would be best if she went back to Alderaan with you."

"Really? That surprises me."

"I imagine it does. But you and Breha will be better parents to her than I could ever be. Besides that, I don't deserve a daughter at all, much less one as sweet as Leia."

"Are you sure? She is your daughter."

"Yes, she is, but...she doesn't know that. I didn't say anything to her about it, so she'll be glad, I'm sure, to go back to her home with the only father she knows she has."

With that, he left, but Bail still said the words that had been on his tongue to tell him, "You might not have told her, but she still knows." He sighed. "She will not take this well."

 _ ***L*U*D***_

Leia had gotten up and dressed after her daddy had kissed her. She felt that something important was about to happen, but she didn't know what. She quietly slipped downstairs, waiting for someone to arrive and tell her what was going on. A knock on the front door finally sounded, frightening Leia, because her daddy wouldn't have knocked. She flew to answer. "Father?" she asked, letting him in. "What's going on? Where's Daddy? Did something happen to him? Is he all right?"

He held up a hand. "Breathe, Leia. He's fine. He killed the Emperor."

Her jaw dropped. "What? Why?"

"Let's sit down." The two went to the sofa and sat, Leia leaning against Bail. "The Emperor found out that I was still involved in the Rebellion. He told Vader to bring you to him. Apparently, Vader had just discovered that he is your father, so instead of bringing you, he went alone and fought the Emperor. He won and called Senator Mothma and I. He turned the government over to us, Leia. We're restarting the Republic."

She nodded. "That's great, but where is he?"

"He…he left, sweetheart."

"Why? Did I do something to make him go?"

"Oh, no, darling. It had nothing to do with you. He-he didn't feel that he was deserving of having a daughter like you, so…he told me to take you back to Alderaan."

She shook her head. "Nope. I'm not going."

"Now, Leia-" Bail began.

"No. I'm staying on Coruscant until Daddy comes back. I know he will, and I'll wait for him."

"Child, you know what this will do to your mother."

She sighed. "Yes, and I would normally never hurt her. Not for anything in the world. But you two _lied_ to me. I'm going to live with my _real_ daddy. I'll stay with you until he gets back, but after that I'll live with him."

"I don't know if he's even coming back, Leia."

"He is. I can feel it."

He sighed in defeat. "If that's what you want," he whispered, heartbroken. "Go get your things."

She nodded and scaled the stairs. _Daddy, why did you leave me?_

 _A/N: Oh, Anakin, you are in so much trouble when you get back (and he will. Don't worry about that.). And I know he probably shouldn't have given Leia up so easily, but he's suddenly realized how awful he's been and is currently wracked with guilt._

 _His transition was quick, I know, but I think he's really been changing ever since Leia came into the picture._

 _Next chapter has Obi-Wan!_


	10. Return of a Jedi, a Son, and a Daughter

**Light Up The Dark**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 10: Return of a Jedi, a Son, and a Daughter**

Anakin exited his ship, the heat of Tatooine bringing many memories to mine, most of them bad. He glanced over at his stepbrother's homestead. _I won't bother them. Surely they wouldn't mind my visiting my mother's grave?_ Honestly, he would understand if Owen appeared with a blaster and shot him between the eyes. However, no angry people appeared, so Anakin made his way to kneel beside Shmi's grave. "Hello, Mom. I know I haven't been here in a while, and, to be honest, I don't deserve to be here now." He began to softly cry. "You'd be so ashamed of me and disappointed in me. Forgive me for dishonoring you." He couldn't say any more; he was overcome with sobs.

Behind him, two people watched from the doorway of the house, a woman and a young boy. The boy turned to the woman, opening his mouth, but she laid a finger over her lips.

Finally, Anakin pulled himself together enough to rise and turn to face the house. He approached it, saying, "Hello, Beru."

She nodded. "Hello, Anakin."

The boy looked up at her. "Who-"

She cut him off. "Go to your room and play, Luke."

"But-"

" _Go._ "

He sighed and went.

The two stood in awkward silence before Anakin sensed people approaching. He turned slightly to see his stepbrother glaring at a very familiar-looking man. Anakin's breath caught. "Obi-Wan," he breathed. He bit his lip, hesitating slightly before rushing forward, calling the other's name.

Obi-Wan's eyes widened. "Anakin?" he asked, watching his former padawan rush toward him.

"Oh, Master." Anakin came to a stop, just looking at Obi-Wan. "Oh, Master, forgive me. I-I made so many mistakes. I betrayed you. I tried to _kill_ you. I murdered almost the entire Jedi Order. I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness, but-"

"Anakin, take a breath." Obi-Wan placed his hands on Anakin's shoulders. "Of course I forgive you, Anakin. You're my brother. I love you." He pulled him into his arms.

Anakin began to cry (again; he was getting tired of being so emotional). "I thought you love _d_ me. As in past tense."

"I never stopped loving you, Anakin. And while we're on the subject of apologies, forgive me."

"You? You didn't do anything wrong! I'm the one who messed up and ruined the galaxy for everyone else."

"I didn't teach you enough."

"I didn't want to learn."

"I didn't help your mother when you were having your nightmares."

"You were trying to get me to let go of my attachments, which you had been raised to think was the best way to live."

"I left you on Mustafar."

"If you had pulled me up, I would have kept trying to kill you."

"Still, I left you hanging off a bridge, dangling over a sea of lava. Oh, Anakin. If you had fallen…" His grip tightened.

"But I didn't. And, anyway, you had to get Padmé and Leia to safety. Safety, at that point, meant away from me."

Obi-Wan gasped. "You know about Leia?"

"Yes. Actually, she's the reason I came back to the light."

Finally, the two separated, each staring the other's face. "I've missed you so much," Anakin admitted.

"And I you." Obi-Wan bit his lip. "Anakin, there's something you need to know," he said, guiding him toward the homestead, to within earshot of Owen and Beru.

"What's that?"

Obi-Wan met Owen and Beru's eyes, trying to make them realize what he was doing. Beru's eyes widened, but she swallowed hard and nodded. Obi-Wan then continued, "Well, Leia isn't an only child."

Anakin's brow furrowed. "What do you mean? I think I'd know if I'd had another child since…"

" _No,_ Anakin, Leia has a twin brother."

" _What_?"

"Yes, Anakin."

He remembered the little boy. He met Beru's eyes. "Luke?"

She nodded. "Luke is your son, Anakin."

Owen sighed and nodded. "He is."

Anakin sighed. "Would-would you tell him after I'm gone that I love him?"

"You're not taking him with you? He is your son."

"I don't deserve a son."

Another voice joined the conversation as its owner wriggled out from behind his aunt. "But what if I deserve my father?"

Anakin knelt, placing his hand on the boy's shoulder. "Luke…you don't know what kind of man I've become."

"I don't need to know! You're my daddy; that's enough for me. I'm going with you."

"Son…"

"No. No arguments. I'm going. Let me pack." He turned and looked at Obi-Wan. "Don't let him leave." The boy went back inside.

Everyone was quiet until Obi-Wan said, "Well, like father, like son, I suppose."

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Anakin asked.

"You know precisely what I mean."

He sighed. "I suppose."

Luke bounded out of the house. He paused in front of his aunt and uncle. "Thank you so much for taking good care of me. You…" he hesitated. "you know why I have to go, don't you?"

Beru smiled sadly and nodded. "Yes, Luke, we understand. But we will miss you." She gently pulled him into her arms. "I love you."

"And I love you." He turned to his uncle. "Goodbye, Uncle Owen. I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, surprising Luke. The boy quickly hugged him before going to his father. "Ready, Daddy?"

He smiled. "I suppose so, Luke. Obi-Wan, are you coming?"

He laughed. "Of course." He and Luke entered the ship, but Anakin stopped, turning to his stepbrother and his wife. "Thank you both for taking care of Luke."

"It was our pleasure, Anakin. Now, go," Beru said.

Anakin nodded and entered the ship. He sat in the pilot's chair, with Obi-Wan in the copilot's seat and Luke on Obi-Wan's lap. "Let's go," Obi-Wan said.

"Where are we going?" Anakin asked as the ship left the ground.

"I assumed to the Temple to restart the Order."

Anakin slowly nodded. "Yes. Yes, let's do that." He plugged in the coordinates. "Luke, have you ever flown?"

"No, Daddy, but I've always wanted to."

Anakin reached over and lifted his son onto his own lap. "Pull that lever all the way back."

Luke gripped it and tugged it toward him. The blue streaks of hyperspace appeared.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

Soon after the group had arrived on Coruscant, they were greeted by a very angry young lady. She stormed up to Anakin and slapped his arm. "Ow! Leia, what did you do that for?"

"Why did you leave me behind, _Daddy_?" she growled.

He gasped. "I didn't think Bail would tell you."

"He didn't. I've known for months." She folded her arms across her chest.

"What? Why didn't you say anything, then?" he asked, astonished.

"I thought there was a good reason for Father to tell me to never let you see the holo of you and Mama that he gave me; I didn't know that it was just because you were my daddy!"

"Leia, princess, you know that you'd be better off with Bail and Breha."

"I know nothing of the sort!"

"You deserve to have two parents who…who don't have to worry about possibly hurting you."

"You'd never hurt me! And I deserve to have my daddy!"

"That's exactly what I said when he wanted to leave me behind on Tatooine!" Luke exclaimed.

"Who are you?" Leia asked curiously.

"I'm your twin brother!" he declared happily.

She gasped, her eyes widening. "I have a twin brother?"

"Yes, Leia, you do." Obi-Wan said, chuckling.

"Who are _you,_ then?"

"I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"As in the Negotiator from the Clone Wars?"

He laughed. "The same."

"Wow…Father and Mother told me about you."

"Wait, we have a mother?" Luke asked.

"Not her! Father and Mother are my adoptive parents; Daddy and Mama are my birth parents."

Luke nodded. "Oh. I see."

"Anyway, Daddy, I'm not leaving you. I don't particularly care what you say." A determined glint entered her eyes.

He sighed. "Do you know how much you look like your mother when you look like that?"

"Does that mean I can stay?" she asked excitedly.

"I suppose, if you really want to."

"I do!" She ran to him and threw her arms around him. "So, what are you going to be doing now?"

"Obi-Wan and I will be restarting the Jedi Order."

She clapped her hands. "I want to help!"

"Good, because we need every Force-sensitive we can get," Obi-Wan declared.

The four then turned and entered the Temple side by side.


	11. Restoring the Order and Master Yoda

**Light Up The Dark**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 11: Restoring the Order and Master Yoda**

During the next several months, Anakin and Obi-Wan spent most of their time repairing the Temple building itself, as it had been severely damaged. Luke and Leia, when they weren't training or in school, cleaned the Temple; it was very dirty after nine years of disuse. One day, the four were working near the entrance of the Temple when someone approached. "Can we help you?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I believe that I can help you, Master Kenobi," the man said as he entered the Temple. "My name is Kanan Jarrus, and I was a Jedi Padawan before…" He stopped, trying to figure out how to say it.

"Before works," Anakin quickly put in.

He smiled sadly. "Yes, Master Skywalker, I suppose it does."

"How did you know that it was safe to come back?" Obi-Wan asked.

Kanan responded, "The Republic sent out a notice asking any remaining Jedi to return to Coruscant. I hesitated, thinking it could be a trap, but I finally decided to come."

"Well, we're certainly glad you did, Kanan," Anakin replied. "We were starting to think no one but the four of us would show up."

"Ah, yes. Who are you two?" he asked Luke and Leia.

"I'm Leia Skywalker, and this is my twin brother Luke," she answered.

Kanan smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you both." He glanced at Anakin. "I'm guessing they're yours?"

He nodded proudly. "Indeed they are."

"What about..." Kanan trailed off.

"The Code?" Obi-Wan finished.

"Well, yes."

"We've decided that it needs to be overhauled and completely rewritten. That was part of the reason for the Order's collapse; times changed. We didn't."

Kanan nodded. "I suppose that's wise." He sighed. "Well, what do you need me to do, Masters?"

"Anakin and Obi-Wan, Kanan," Anakin corrected.

"But I'm just a Padawan."

"Then you're officially knighted." Obi-Wan explained at Kanan's puzzled look, "We thought that it would be best for all involved if survival was considered the Trials for Padawans. Any Padawan who returns is automatically granted the rank of Knight."

"I see."

Obi-Wan then led Kanan into the Temple to find him quarters, while Anakin, Luke, and Leia continued to work.

 ** _*L*U*D*_**

Obi-Wan and the twins met the next arrival while Anakin and Kanan did repairs further on inside the Temple. When Obi-Wan saw who had entered, his jaw dropped, and he turned to Leia. "Go find your father."

"Yes, Uncle Obi-Wan," she answered, though she was confused. She darted off, knowing exactly where to find her father. "Daddy!" she called as soon as she saw him.

"What's the matter, princess?" he asked, alarmed.

"Somebody came into the Temple, and Uncle sent me to get you."

"Who was it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

Kanan said, "Well, you'd better go."

Anakin nodded and followed Leia to where Obi-Wan stood talking to the newcomer. Anakin gasped and whispered, "It can't be." In a louder voice, he added, "Ahsoka?"

She looked up. "Hello, Skyguy. I heard the Order was coming back and was going to change. I thought I'd give being a Jedi another shot." She walked up to him. "And I owe you something." She punched him in the eye. "That was for letting them kick me out of the Order." She punched him again. "That was for turning to the Dark Side and killing all the Jedi." She punched him again. "And that was for good measure." She then hugged him tightly. "It's good to see you again, Anakin."

He laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, Snips."

"No, Anakin. I've changed a lot." She fell silent for a few minutes. "Well, Skyguy, are you going to introduce me to these two?"

"Oh, right." He reached over and guided Luke and Leia to stand in front of him. "Snips, these are Luke and Leia, my children. Luke, Leia, this is my former apprentice, Ahsoka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Leia said.

"And you," Ahsoka responded, smiling at the twins. She turned back to Anakin. "Let me guess; Senator Amidala is their mother."

"How did you know?"

"First, Leia looks quite a bit like her. And second, I suspected that you and her were...close. Like, really close."

"Can't hide things from a Padawan, can you?" Anakin asked rhetorically.

"Apparently not, but a Padawan can hide things from a Master. At least, you can," Obi-Wan teased.

"Am I ever going to live marrying in secret down?"

"No," all four of the others replied, including Luke and Leia.

Anakin sighed. "Thought not."

 ** _*L*U*D*_**

Several weeks later, Luke and Leia were studying with their new friend, Ezra Bridger, Kanan's Padawan as of five days before, when their father walked up. "Luke, Leia, I'm going on a little trip. Would you two like to come?"

They exchanged a glance. "YEAH!"

Luke bit his lip. "But, uh, where are we going?"

Anakin chuckled. "Dagobah."

Leia's brow furrowed. "Never heard of it. And I've studied most of the planets of the known galaxy."

"You wouldn't have; it's sentient population is apparently one."

"Who lives there?"

"One of the most interesting Jedi I have ever met."

"Have we learned about him? Or her?" Luke asked.

"Who is it?" Leia asked at the same time.

"I think I'll just let you two find out when we get there."

"Is Uncle coming?" Luke asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"The reason that he said was that someone should stay and help Kanan and Ahsoka here. The real reason is that he hates flying."

"Oh. Well, when do we leave?" "Right now. Come on; I packed your things already." Anakin took both their hands, and the three went to board the ship, with Luke calling behind them, "Bye, Ezra!"

 ** _*L*U*D*_**

When the Skywalkers landed on Dagobah, Leia peered down the boarding ramp, took one look at the swampy terrain, and said, "Uh, Daddy? Can I just stay on the ship?"

He laughed. "Of course; we should be back soon. Luke, are you coming or staying?"

"Coming, of course!" He bounded out if the ship.

"We'll be back soon, sweetheart. Stay out of trouble."

"Okay! I will!"

The two boys forged their way through the swamps, looking for the Jedi Master. "Hi!" Anakin suddenly heard his son say. He whirled around to see a short, old green man. _This should be interesting_ , he thought.

"Hello. I am wondering, why are you here?"

"We're looking for someone," Luke answered.

"Looking? Found someone, you have, I would say, hmmm?"

"I guess we did."

"Help you I can. Yes, mmmm."

Anakin couldn't help but think, _His first conversation with him is going a lot better than mine did._

"Maybe you can. We're looking for a great warrior."

"Oh. Great warrior. Wars not make one great."

"Maybe not. Still, we're looking for a Jedi Master. Have you seen him? Do you know where he is?"

"Oh. Jedi Master. Yoda. You seek Yoda!"

"Do you know him then?" Luke asked excitedly.

Anakin finally decided to intervene. "Luke, this _is_ Master Yoda."

"Huh?"

"He is."

"Young Skywalker. Returned to the light, you have," Master Yoda said.

"Yes, Master."

"Hm. Agree with this, Kenobi does?"

"Yes, I believe he does."

Yoda nodded and walked over to Anakin. He then began whacking Anakin's shins with his stick.

"Ah! Master Yoda, that _hurts_!"

"The point, that is! Deserve that, you do!"

He sighed. "True."

They were all silent for a few minutes before Luke said, "Well, shouldn't we go back to the ship now that we've found Master Yoda?"

"Yes, I suppose we should," Anakin agreed. "Master Yoda, do you have anything you want to take with you?"

"No. Nothing I brought, nothing I want to bring."

"Very well, then. We'd better go before Leia accidentally takes off and strands us."

Luke giggled, and the three returned to the ship.

Leia was waiting at the top of the boarding ramp. "Daddy! Luke! You're back!"

"Yeah!" Luke charged up to his sister, but she pushed him away. "Nope. You're nasty. Don't touch me."

"Hey!"

"At least until you've changed your clothes and washed up," she amended.

Anakin and Master Yoda also entered the ship. "Leia, this is Master Yoda. Master Yoda, Leia."

"A pleasure, it is, to see you once more," Master Yoda said.

"'Once more'? Have we met before?" she asked confusedly.

"Met, we have, when a baby, you were."

"I see." She cocked her head. "So, maybe you know then who's older: Luke or me? Uncle Obi-Wan won't tell us."

"Older, I am afraid, your brother is."

"Ha ha! I knew it! I'm older!" Luke shrieked happily.

Leia glared at him. "You won't ever let that go, will you?"

"Nope!"

Anakin chuckled at his children's antics. "Well, Master Yoda, let's get underway."

"Agreed. Leave, we should."

The two went to the cockpit, where Anakin sat in the pilot's seat and lifted the ship off of the swampy planet. "So, to Coruscant, Master Yoda?"

"No. To Coruscant, take us not."

Anakin was, understandably, confused. "Then where do you want us to go?"

Yoda's eyes twinkled.

 _A/N: Hmm…where do_ you _think Yoda wants them to go? Take a guess!_

 _Also, cameos! Yay!_


	12. Awakening

**Light Up The Dark**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Chapter 12: Awakening**

"To Polis Massa, we must go, young Skywalker," Yoda announced.

Anakin's brow furrowed. "Why? It's an out of the way asteroid belt with hardly anything of note there."

"Something important is there."

"What is it?"

"See that, you will, when arrive we do." Yoda nodded firmly.

"And no matter how much I ask, you won't tell me." Anakin realized.

"No. Indeed I will not."

"All right, Master Yoda, we'll go to Polis Massa." Anakin plugged in the coordinates and they jumped to hyperspace.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

When the group arrived at Polis Massa, the twins were mesmerized by the asteroids above them. Anakin and Yoda quickly pushed them into the medical facility. "Come on, let's go, kiddos," Anakin said.

They sighed but followed. Once they were all inside, a protocol droid came up. "Can I help you?"

Anakin looked down at Yoda. "What are we doing here? You haven't told me yet."

"See one of your patients, we wish to."

"Who would that be? I shall escort you."

Yoda shook his head. "Speak to the head of this facility, I must first."

"Well, if you insist." The droid led them through the hallways to an office. Yoda turned to Anakin and the twins. "Wait here, you should."

While Yoda spoke with the director of the facility, Anakin had Luke and Leia practice their levitation skills with some datapads lying around. After ten minutes, the diminutive Jedi Master finally emerged, followed by a human man, whom Anakin assumed was the director. "Follow me," the man said.

They made their way through the long, winding hallways and past many security points, which the director let them through. Finally, they arrived at their destination, a room at the very end of the hall they were on. The director then unlocked the door and backed away. Anakin slowly walked forward and pushed the button to open the door. He froze when the lone, unconscious occupant of the room was revealed. "It can't be," he breathed.

"Who is it, Master Yoda?" Luke asked.

"It-it's our mom, Luke," Leia answered, remembering the holopics she had seen of the beautiful woman.

"Padmé," Anakin whispered, taking a slow step forward. He entered the room, his children behind him. His hand reached out and brushed against her face. "Oh, my angel."

"She's so beautiful," Luke murmured.

"Isn't she?" his sister agreed.

Anakin turned to one of the medidroids in the room. "What's wrong with her?"

"She has been in stasis for the past nine years, but if you wish, she could safely be woken."

He nodded. "Yes, please, wake her." Then he turned and fled the room.

Luke and Leia shared confused glances. Luke sighed. "Do you want to stay or go after him?"

"I'll go find Daddy." She darted out of the room. "Daddy! Daddy!" At last, she found him and grabbed his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Go back in there, Leia," he said through his tears.

"I will, as soon as you tell me what's wrong." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot.

"Just…tell your mother that…that I'm sorry for Mustafar and that I understand if she never wants to see me again. If she doesn't, I won't burden her with my presence."

"Daddy…"

"Tell her that for me, princess. Please."

"All right, but I don't think she'll say that."

"Just go, sweetheart."

Leia didn't say anything; she just went back to the room where her brother and mother waited. Luke looked away from Padmé when she entered. "Is he all right?"

"Sort of. Did I miss anything?"

"No; they're still reviving her." They stood beside each other as they watched the droids waking their mother up. Finally, the droids backed away, and Padmé groaned as she opened her eyes. "What…what happened?"

"You've been in stasis for nine years," Leia informed her.

"Nine years! No...that-that can't be." She slowly began to sit up, looking over at the two children. "Luke? Leia?" she asked.

"Oh, Mama!" They both darted forward and threw their arms around her. She returned the embrace, holding them close. "My babies, already so grown-up. I missed so much." She covered her mouth, tears leaking out of her eyes. She took a deep breath. "Your father…"

"He's waiting outside. He said to tell you that he's sorry about what happened on Mustafar and he understands if you never want to see him again, and if you don't, he won't make you see him."

Padmé's brown eyes flashed. "Oh, he's _sorry_? He _will_ be sorry. Help me up, kids."

They each grabbed one of their mother's arms and pulled her to her feet. She stood for a moment to steady herself before saying, "Where is he?"

Leia began to lead them in the direction Anakin had gone. They passed Master Yoda, who was standing just outside the doorway, and soon Anakin, with his back to them, entered their vision. Padmé pulled herself free of her children's hands and stormed up to her husband. "Anakin Skywalker, you turn around and face me."

He whirled around. "Padmé!"

She flung her arms around his neck and kissed him. "Oh, Anakin." His arms wrapped around her, and they stood like that for several minutes. Finally, they separated, and Padmé lifted her hand and slapped him on the cheek-hard. "You deserve that."

"I deserve a lot worse than that, actually."

"I'll say. You Force-choked me and nearly killed the twins and me, not to mention you tried to kill Obi-Wan, your best friend!" She bit her lip. "Is he…"

"He's fine. He's back at the Temple with the few Jedi who've returned…including Snips."

"Ahsoka came back? That's wonderful!"

"Isn't it?" He sighed. "Well, love, do you want me to leave? I will if you want me to. I can understand if you never wanted to see me again…or let me see the twins."

"Oh, stop it, you idiot. Of course I don't want you to leave. I still love you. And maybe we can finally be a family."

He smiled. "Yes, let's at least try."

Leia grinned at her brother. "We're going to be a family!" The four Skywalkers wrapped their arms around each other. They were together at last.

 _A/N: Still have an epilogue to go! And, yes, I had to save Padmé's life! Hurray!_

 _OK, so, as I'm posting this, I have 181 reviews. If ya'll can get me to 200 before Saturday, I'll post the epilogue early. A little extra motivation there. ;)_


	13. Epilogue

**Light Up The Dark**

Disclaimer: I don't own.

 **Epilogue**

 _Eleven years later…_

"Obi-Wan! Give that back!"

"I had it first, Shmi!"

"Children! Get along and share!" Padmé said.

"But, Mama-" they both began.

"Don't even start. In fact, give me the datapad now." She held out her hand.

Obi-Wan Skywalker huffed but handed it to her.

"Now, you can both help me clean the house to get ready for Leia."

"I guess that's not a suggestion, is it?" eight-year-old Shmi guessed.

"No, it isn't. Come on."

Padmé gave Shmi a duster and ten-year-old Obi-Wan a broom. The three continued to clean for another couple of hours, until the children looked up and said simultaneously, "Luke's here."

Sure enough, a few minutes later, the twenty-year-old young man burst into the room. "Where's Dad?" he asked.

"Hello to you too, sweetheart," Padmé said. "I have no idea where your father is."

"What's wrong, Lukey?" Shmi inquired.

He grinned broadly. "I passed the Trials! I'm officially a Knight!"

All there squealed and began to smother him with hugs. "I'm so proud of you, son," Padmé said, holding him tightly.

He smiled. "I know, Mom." He closed his eyes. "Dad's on his way; I can't wait to tell him."

"Is Obi-Wan coming for supper tonight?"

"Uh, I believe he said he was."

"Good. It's been a while since we've had him over."

"He ate with us a week ago, Mama," Shmi pointed out.

"Far too long," Padmé said, nodding. "Not to mention, Leia's going to be here tonight."

"Good. I've missed her," Luke replied.

"She's your twin; you should miss her."

Luke nodded, and everyone (even Luke) got back to work.

 _ ***L*U*D***_

Anakin and Obi-Wan arrived soon after and, after rejoicing over Luke's news, were put to work. Finally, several hours later, the five Force-sensitives declared that Leia had landed on the planet. Soon, they heard a speeder pull up. Shmi was staring out the window and announced, "She's here! And there's a boy with her!"

"A boy?" Obi-Wan (Skywalker) asked, coming to stand beside her. All six went to the entryway of the home to welcome her. The door slid open. "Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!" Leia stepped inside and quickly hugged her parents. She was followed by a man who looked to be several years older than she was. She greeted her siblings and uncle before turning to the man. "Han, this is my mom, Padmé."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, ma'am," he said, shaking her hand.

"And you, Han, is it?"

"And my dad, Anakin," Leia continued.

"Sir." Han shook his hand as well. "You've got a fine daughter here." He gave Leia a look Anakin recognized from all the times he knew he had looked at Padmé like that: the look of a man in love.

In that moment, Anakin Skywalker's world shattered.

 _A/N: Yes, this is the end. Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews, the favorites, and the follows. You have no idea how much they mean to me._

 _There will eventually be a short sequel to this. Tentative title is "While She Is Here In My Arms," so keep an eye out for that!_


	14. Announcement!

I normally don't do this, but since it's been so long since I've updated, I'll go ahead and upload an announcement.

The sequel, "While She Is Here in My Arms," has been posted! Please go check it out!


End file.
